The conventional illuminated keyboard uses an electroluminescent light as a continuous light source in dark environments. An electroluminescent board is installed inside conventional illuminated keyboards, such that when power is supplied, the electroluminescent board is illuminated to emit light onto the keyboard. However, the main purpose of the electroluminescent board is to emit a continuous illuminated light in a dark environment. The user of such an illuminated keyboard is only provided with the feeling of a cold-hearted device.
In view of the above shortcoming in the conventional illuminated keyboard, the present invention provides an illuminated keyboard that invokes a user-friendly feeling by displaying figured patterns on its top using the light projected from the electroluminescent board, in addition to its regular function of providing an illuminated light in a dark environment.